Getting Her Ready
by Rave The Rich
Summary: HueShipping drabble, or a Zoey and May romance. Zoey helps May out with her new dress for the upcoming Pokemon contest. Shoujo-ai, mild language. Please read and review.


Getting Her Ready 

Time for more Pokemon drabbles, folks! Here's another first out of the archives of Rave The Rich in this HueShipping story. HueShipping is the pairing of Zoey and May. Zoey helps May make sure that she looks her best for the upcoming pokemon contest. I believe that this is another first for the site, so enjoy it, why don't you?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

* * *

"Are you ready in there, May?" Zoey asks, knocking on the door of the fitting room. 

"Just a minute, Zoey," May responds, although Zoey can clearly hear some grunting inside of the dressing room.

"Everything alright in there, girl?" Zoey asks, with some new found concern.

May doesn't immediately respond, as she continues to grunt as if she is straining to get something finished. After five seconds, she finally asks Zoey, "Could you come in here and help me with this dress, hon?"

Zoey is caught off guard for a moment. She knows that May and her have only been together for two weeks at best and are still feeling out the fact that they are now more than just friends. 'This'll be the first time I might...really get to see her.' Zoey can't answer May on her own time as May partially opens the dressing room. Using her right hand, May motions for Zoey to come into the dressing room. Not saying a word of reluctance or approval to her current situation, Zoey follows May inside the closet-sized fitting room closing the door behind her.

Looking up and down at May, Zoey became completely captivated. May is wearing a bright red dress that seems to fit the unique form of the coordinator nearly perfect. The dress has short sleeves, but one thing Zoey notices is that the back of the dress has a large zipper that hasn't been zipped up completely. The reason why May wanted Zoey to come into the dressing room is now exceedingly clear.

"Couldn't reach the zipper, huh?" Zoey inquires jokingly.

"No," May answers, "but you can."

May stands in front of her girlfriend, allowing Zoey to zip the zipper all the way up to her back, but not before Zoey does some light teasing and caressing of the older girl's spine. Once fully zipped, May thanks Zoey with a kiss, which causes the tomboy to blush a color brighter than her hair or May's dress.

"So," May begins, twirling around in a circle, "How do I look, Zoey?"

Finding it hard for the words to come out of her mouth, Zoey gives May a whistle of approval and mouths the word 'fantastic'.

"I'm glad," May states, getting a good look at herself in the mirror, "because with your new tuxedo, together we can become handsomely fantastic."

From behind the chestnut haired girl, Zoey wraps her arms around May, clasping her hands around her navel, explaining to her, "Yeah, but even without anything on, I'd say the same thing."

"What was that?" May asks, turning around in confusion.

"Oh, crap!" Zoey interjects, catching what she just said too late. "I-- I didn't mean--what I meant was..."

May shuts Zoey up with yet another kiss on the lips. "Don't worry," she assures the redhead. "I think I know what you mean."

As May goes to unzip the dress, Zoey looks on sweating bullets from her brow and thinks to herself, 'Girlfriend, you have no idea.'

* * *

A/N: Again, this is HueShipping. Yes, I realize it's nevermet, yes, I realize it's potential crack, and yes, I doubt that the pairing will ever happen. But doing this and trying new pairs is always fun for me personally. Plus, I like girls that like to wear the color red, my favorite color, so why not combine them. Again, I don't think there are any other HueShipping fics out there, so let me know of my efforts by reading and reviewing. Until next time, when I do my ImageShipping (May/Misty) fic, it's been Rave! 


End file.
